Changes and Realisations
by Meva
Summary: What does one do when things change and you find that everything you ever wanted wasn't what you wanted anymore? Slash fic m/m so if you dont like them don't read this and pls R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay this is to help me not to get sued :D Anyways none of the characters in the show farscape belong to me and never will, making no money from this just creating a story of my own making thats all  
  
Series: Nowhere in particular  
  
Summary: What does one do when things change and you find that everything you ever wanted wasn't what you wanted anymore? Slash fic m/m so if you dont like them don't read this and pls R+R!  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: First ever Tribe fic and I pick this LOL also my first ever M on M lol hope you enjoy and be gentle :-P  
  
  
CHANGES AND REALISATIONS  
  
How long had he been sitting in the dark? How long had it been since he had watched tears run down Salene's face? Seemed like forever but then again brooding in the dark always did have that effect. Staring at the purple colour that now stained his hand he could remember trying to wipe away her tears but only taking her makeup, so much for being a good boyfriend.  
  
Was he really that bad of a boyfriend? She had been saying he had been pulling away from her recently but he just didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling. Some things were meant to be said while others well they just weren't. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and winced as the kitchen light flickered on. Squinting he laid eyes on a familiar black mane of hair which belonged to Lex.  
  
Lex glanced round and as he spotted Pride, he asked," Salene kick you out again?"  
  
Pride remained which only made Lex come over and sit by him," Leave me alone Lex!" Lex sipped his glass of milk before he answered,  
  
" Now why would I do that? I may be an insensitive jerk at times but well hell you need me!"  
  
" Excuse me?!?" exclaimed Pride.  
  
Lex smirked before winking as he replied," Yeah Pride something's eating you so come on talk to Lex." Pride crossed his arms and looked away, suddenly feeling fingers prying open his arms. He turned his head and he was mere centimetres from Lex's smirking face.  
  
" What do you want Lex?"  
  
Lex feigned a look of hurt," What makes you think I want something? Can't a guy worry about his mate?"  
  
Pride raised an eyebrow which made Lex growl in frustration," Come on Pride what's bugging you? You could be in a warm bed with a woman who loves you, more than I can say for me but here you are in the dark."  
  
" Just have stuff on my mind."  
  
" Like?"  
  
Pride sighed," Salene and I are having problems, she says its me. I've been pulling away from her, something to do with lack of connection. I dunno but I guess I just don't feel for her as I did, I found myself spending les time with her and craving someone else's company."  
  
Smiling, Lex commented," Ooh another girl? Tsk tsk and here I thought you were a good boy."  
  
Pride stared at the floor, how could he tell him who it was without being laughed at or even worse punched. Lex frowned as Pride fell silent, seemed it was a lot more complicated than Pride was making it out to be," So did you tell Salene?"  
  
" Yeah, hence my estrangement from the room."  
  
Lex winced in sympathy," That's a bummer, well if you want you can always crash with me, room's big enough."  
  
" Thanks Lex."  
  
As Lex got up he patted Pride on the back," Anytime, anytime." Watching Lex leave, Pride knew he should have told him, at least then it would have been a weight off his chest. Getting to his feet he headed towards Lex's room as he tapped the door he heard," Come in, make yourself at home."  
  
Walking in he caught a scent of ginger, probably that deodarant Lex acquired God knows how. Catching the blankets tosses his way he began to make a bed for the night trying to ignore the cursing Lex who had just got his thumb trapped in a door.  
  
As he lay his head down, thoughts of Salene whirled through his head, images of her cruing and the hurt he saw in her eyes haunted him all night. Waking suddenly, he could barely make out someone looking down at him, their hand soothing away his pain. Blinking his eyes, he was shocked to find Lex looking back at him.  
  
" Don't give me that look, it was the only way to shut you up."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
Lex shook his head," Don't worry you got things on your mind at least you have a girl to worry about." Smiling weakly, Prode could see the loneliness in Lex's eyes usually shrouded by cockiness and sarcasm.  
  
" Thing is Lex, I don't want her."  
  
Lex smiled softly," Kinda ironic isn't it?"  
  
Pride laughed lightly, for the first time in ages and oh god did it feel good!   
  
" So Pride who's the lucky girl then?" asked an unusually solemn Lex, Pride didn't know what was going on in his head, something was upsetting him that was for sure.  
  
" No lucky girl." Lex looked up suddenly and didn't breat as Pride continued," I don't know how and I don't know when but I started to feel for this person, something about them. I don't even know what it was or when it started but this person makes me smile even laugh, something Salene never could."  
  
" Yeah you were always the serious one." Joked Lex.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Pride took Lex's hand and said softly," Lex....I think I'm in love with you." Watching Lex, he registered surprise and shock but no disgust or anger. Lex couldn't believe what he had just heard, Pride was in love with him? How and when had this happened? Meeting Pride's eyes, he didn't know what to do or even what to say but it seemed like his body was running on auto-pilot. Moving in closer he covered Pride's lips with his own, slowly tasting and caressing every part of them.  
  
Pride couldn't believe that Lex was kissing him and enjoying it, kissing back he could feel the tip of Lex's tongue touching his ever so slightly which sent shivers fown his spine. Hands moved through his hair until they held his face, thumbs slowly stroking at his skin. Pulling apart, they gazed into one another's eyes before Lex spoke," Been in love with you for a very long time Pride, just never said anything in case you stopped being my friend."  
  
Pride smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Lex's faces, lips kissing and sucking gently at Lex's skin," I've been secretly falling in love with you." This caused Lex to smile," God I love it when you smile." remarked Pride.  
  
Lex moved in closer and once they had broken their lingering kiss they smiled both totally amazed at what had happened," Shall we get some sleep?" suggested Lex.  
  
Pride nodded before the pair of them laid on the floor, Lex gently nibbling on Pride's ear before he laid his head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around Lex, all Pride could do was watch the one he loved sleep.  
  
THE END 


	2. Authors note

Um okay mistake in disclaimer, meant to be The Tribe and not farscape damn bloody tiredness lol well ahem all I wanted to say :-) 


End file.
